rpgfourfandomcom-20200214-history
Semala
Semala is the second largest island of the San'ak Islands. It is divided into two counties and two city-counties; Birchwoods, Southern Semala, Westhenge and Birchlieth. Westhenge is the largest city with approximately half of the island's population. Over half of the remaining live in Birchlieth. It is a self-governing puppet state controlled by Bap. Under the Constitution of Bap, Semala is granted self-governance over its domestic infrastructure. The population retains most of the old traditions and often live free and liberal lives with little government interference. Semala is known for its beautiful temples devoted to their gods, thus becoming more and more involved with tourism from other countries outside of the San'ak Islands. Semala is the only island where Bap is not de jure official language. History Surnames Due to Westhenge being a large kingdom for over a thousand years, naming and traditions developed differently from other tribes and kingdoms. On the Island of Bap, which had several minorities including the native San'ak people, the name-method was heavily influenced by those cultures. On the Island of Semala only the Kingdom of Westhenge and two smaller minorities were found. Westhenge surnames are usually short, often consisting of only one syllable and corresponds to a Old Bap word. Surnames have become a very important part of the Westhenge, and Semalian, culture and traditions. The island has several well-known names, and coming from one of these families will often give you opportunities and the population often show respects to those with these names: #Kin (Two clans) #Kira (One clan) #Li (One clan) #Nika (One clan) #Ki (Two clans, and one sub-clan) Each surname is divded into a clan, some surnames got more than one clan. The clan division may be because of several reasons such as family dispute, no heir, too many heirs, marriage, business, etc. Li is the only clan where the family members are not of entirely Ayer descent. Languages Official Semala Official Semala is the de jure official language spoken and written in all counties except for Westhenge. It is often colloquially reffered to as Semala or simply Bap, because of its striking resemblance. Official Semala and Standard Bap are both derived directly from Middle Bap and the languages has only been separated since Bap banned the Bapish alphabet. The largest differences between Standard Bap and Official Semala is the usage of particles in Official Semala. It is assumed this is because of the high usage of particles in the Westhenge Dialect. Baboni bo baksehi barin bekchu puldaki bagdu bitdu. (Official Semala) Bakinni (kinta) bakhi barin bekchu bat bagdun. (Westhenge Dialect) Papogi pogi baksehi barin pek puldaki bagdu pitdu. (Standard Bap) His movements showed he hesitated to walk alongside the side of the white coffin. Westhenge Dialect The Westhenge Dialect derived from Old Bap and has been reported by some lingustics to be a mix of a former local language. Though no recordings of such language exist, therefore some believe that the linguistic changes from Old Bap to the Westhenge Dialect are purely developed over time and not because of other factors. Baboni bo bakhi barin bekchu bat bagdun. (Official Semala) Bakinni (kinta) bakhi barin bekchu bat bagdun. (Westhenge Dialect) Pabogi pogi baksehi barin pek puldaki bagdu pitdu. (Standard Bap) His movements showed he hesitated to walk alongside the side of the white coffin.